


Ares: Lieutenant General of Wars

by TransHeda



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransHeda/pseuds/TransHeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ares Lightning the son of Zeus Lightning the CEO of Olympus CO is the well known bachelor of his army division. But at a party he meets this beautiful girl that he's never seen before and he falls for her. Hard. But this girl is married. Will that stop Ares. No. But her husband just might be a psychopath. Will he keep Ares apart from the girl of his dreams or will they be together happily find out in<br/>Ares: Lieutenant General of Wars</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you like it (or not ) in the comments

Lieutenant General Ares was in a war. He was advancing to the enemy's war base. He busted open the door and shot the guards down. The war leader, Thanatos, was terrified.

“Ahhh, Ares!”Thanatos screamed frighted. “Hi, please don’t kill me i come in as a hostage and- “BOOM Ares gunned down the leader.

Later

        “Again Lieutenant General Ares Lighting is rewarded with another medal for his bravery and loyalty. Ares do you have any words to speak” The Chairman of Joint Chief of Staff asked.

“No Chairman but one announcement” Someone in the crowd begged for him to be retiring.” PARTY AT HYDRAS’ HOUSE TONIGHT AND EVERYONE’S INVITED” He yelled excitedly. The crowd yelled with hysterically .

After Ares did his “speech” the General of the Army called him after.

“Ares, that was A BOLD MOVE KILLING THE HADES MILITARY LEADER LIKE THAT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING” The General yelled.

“Sorry Hec, I didn’t think” Ares apologized nonchalant.

“ That was Hades’ right hand man you idiot, What would your father think  huh,” Hector screamed. “Now I have to get Hermes to tell him and it will all go to shit you Mother-Focker!!! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW” Hector yelled.

A famous band called the Hydras agroup of nonuplets brothers played at Ares' party.A nine headed snake running round in my houseThe band screamed”Knocking over stuff and eating the food” The crowd in Hydras’ backyard were raving over the band. Meanwhile Ares was talking to a girl named Aphrodite. “So what are you doing here beautiful” Ares questioned. “It’s for me to know and you to find out” Aphrodite answered. “ Come on babe , just tell me” Ares provoked. “ Fine, I’m just trying to get away.” Aphrodite complained. “ Really I could be your adventure” Ares commented. “Okay I’ll follow you up” She played. “ How bout we get out of here and go get something to eat” Ares offered. “Yea I like that” Aphrodite agreed.

***

“ So where would you like to go Aphrodite” Ares asked.

“There is that goods greek gyros place up the street how's bout we go there” Aphrodite spoke.

“Yeah ok thats cool.”He replied.

“So Mr’ Ares, You haven’t told me much about you. What do you do?”Aphrodite teased.

“Ok Ms. Aphrodite”She giggled” I’m am a Lieutenant General of the Dog division lead by my stepfather Zeus. He doesn’t like me very much” Ares ranted.

“Tell me about your childhood.” “Well all of my real siblings died when I was younger and I was kidnapped when I was young” He muttered quietly.

“I-i’m sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad” Aphrodite babbled.

“No no it’s ok. My mother Hera and half-sisters Athena and Arty saved me".

“Arty?” Aphrodite laughed “That’s a boy’s name”.

“It’s her nickname short for Artemis” He laughed back.” She went to live in Africa with her ‘Girl Battalion’ as I call it. She looked out for animals and poachers protesting the wildlife."

“‘Girl Battalion’ What’s that” Aphrodite commented.

“ Her group of girlfriends all single and they help her out with her job” He answered.

“Oh ok” There was silence until they got to the restaurant.

” Oh Air look we’re here” Aphrodite burst out.

“Air whats Air” He laughed.

“ Your nickname, I just spent like five minute figuring it out.” She pouted when he bursted out laughing.

“Why are you laughing Ares” Aphrodite whimpered.

“I’m sorry” He squeaked in between wheezes” It’s just so cute. You’re cute” Ares wheezed laughing loudly and parked just in front of the place.

“You’re mean Air” Aphrodite blushed. “ Come on let's go inside” She got out the car and headed inside. He rushed out after her and ran up in front of her.

“I’m so sorry, Aphrodite please forgive me “ Ares pouted playfully.

“Fine, but you’re paying for this and ice cream after and a movie tomorrow” She instructed.

“ Ma’am yes ma’am” He saluted teasing her.

“Ok don’t get your balls in a bunch go inside. “ She snapped pushing him inside. They went up to the line and a server sat them.

“What would you like young couple? “ The server questioned.

Aphrodite blushed while she ordered “ I would like the Souvlaki with extra sauce and a coke please”

“I’d like the King Gyro with king stuffed grape leaves please” Ares sweated.

“ Sir, you do know that is a safety hazard for your health right” The sever questioned.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna eat it all tonight. I’m not that stupid. I’m just saving money to take this doll out for another date sometime.” Ares said smoothly as Aphrodite blushed hardly.

“Ok, that will be $23.34 please” The server said. Ares handed him his card and sat at the farthest table.

“Aphrodite, tell me about yourself” Ares asked.

“Well, I’m 22 years old I’m married to a basement jukey-”

“ Wait married as in married married” He asked shocked.

“ Yeah but I want out so that’s why I came with you.” She confessed.

“Ok but why do you want to leave him” Ares asked.

“ He doesn’t pay me any attention” Aphrodite continued “ I want a family but can’t have one if he is never around for me. Always stuck in the basement”

“ So Aphrodite, It seems like you want kids” Ares concluded.

“Yes I want some. I love kids.” Aphrodite answered.

“Well would you like to have some with me then “ Ares smirked. Right now Aphrodite’s face was redder than Medusa’s lipstick.

“Here is your food kids” the server came back with their food. They ate in silence. Aphrodite’s face was still red all over but it dimmed down. Ares felt likes he pushed her limit.

“Aphrodite” She looked up “ I’m sorry, I-i pushed your limit. If you don’t want to hang out anymore I can take you home without any more jokes” Ares sincerely apologized.

“No no it's ok you just read my mind there for a second”Aphrodite blushed as she spoke "It’s ok I likes hanging out with you and I want to do it more”.

“Really, I thought I messed up man” Ares felt reassured.

“ It’s okay you just surprised me that’s all” She blushed as she laughed out.

“ Why are you laughing Afro” Ares asked.

“ One because you called me Afro, Two because you were really scared that you messed up” She laughed out. Ares sunk in his seat and blushed. “You are so cute Air” Aphrodite smiled. For the rest of the night they ate their food and laughed at each other's antics. When they stopped it was almost 2 in the morning.

“ Whoa, I didn’t notice the time” Ares exclaimed.

“ Really, Hephaestus is sleep by now” Aphrodite informed.

“ Hephaestus? Who’s that” Ares asked.

“ Oh that’s my husband’s name” She explained.

“ Oh well I should get you home now don’t you think” Aphrodite asked.

“ Yea, I’ll drive you home” Ares offered. She thanked him and they left to get in his car. He opened to door for her.

“ Why thank you Sir Ares” Aphrodite played.

“ You are welcome Madam Aphrodite” Ares played right back. He drove her home and they talked and listened to calming music.

“Turn left here and this is it” Aphrodite remarked. Ares opened to door for her and walked her up to her home.

“ I had a good night tonight Ares.” Aphrodite confessed.

“ I did too. Maybe we can do this again sometime” Ares commented.

“ Yea” She gushed. “ Give me your number and I’ll call you next time I want to meet up” She promised. He gave her his number and wished her good night.

“Well good night Madam Aphrodite, May we meet again.” Ares declared.

“ I hope we will Sir Ares” Aphrodite said as she walked inside and closed the door. When she was inside she acted like a highschooler with a crush. _“ OH Zeus he was hot and adorable. I couldn’t get enough of him. Ares Ares Ares Ares Ares. I can’t get enough.”_ Aphrodite fell asleep thinking about Ares Lighting.

Sametime but with Ares

Ares jumped up for joy at the thought of seeing Aphrodite again. “ _Aphrodite, such a beautiful woman. She is an angel of Beauty. I can’t get enough of her”_ He thought about her way driving all the way home. He was lucky enough that he didn’t get a call from his father all day. He fell asleep thinking about their next date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is text messages because I couldn't insert the image but when I can I will

Chapter 2

Ares woke up to his phone ringing frantically. He picked it  up and saw this.  

**Dad**

**ARES**

**WAKE UP**

**IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I'LL COME TO YOUR HOME**

**THATS IT I'M COMING**

**YOU'RE A DISAPPIONTMENT**

**Thanks Dad You're the best**

  Ares barely got out of bed before he heard the crazy knocking on his front door.  _ “ Well that MUST be my father”  _ Ares thought. He pulled on some pants and a t-shirt sand went to the front door.

“ Ares, Why haven’t you answered my texts and calls all morning” Zeus yelled.

“ Dad, get inside” Ares pulled him inside “ I haven’t answered you because I was out late last night”

“ Really what whore were you with” His father hissed at him.

“ She wasn’t a whore so shut it okay. We went on a date and had a fun time” Ares confessed.

“ Okay then what was her name then” Zeus asked.

“ Her name was Aphrodite Dad” He told him.

“ Aphrodite, Hephaestus’ wife that Aphrodite” Zeus asked shocked.

“ Yeah dad that Aphrodite” Ares informed. Ares went to his fridge to get an golden apple.

“ You know she’s married right son” Zeus began “ And to the guy who is in charge on my weapons system,” Zeus added.

“ Yeah I know the guy but she didn’t stop me” Ares pointed out.

“ Ok but I didn’t come here to talk about that” Zeus explained. Ares point him to the living room and they both took a seat.

“ Then why did you come Dad” He recalled.

“ I came because Hector told me that you killed Thanatos” Zeus chatted.

“ I did” Ares agreed “ Why are you asking” He asked while eating his apple. 

“ Why you ask, well one because you didn’t have to kill him, two because I’m tired of your shenanigans and three your mother asked me to check up on you” Zeus proclaimed.

“ Ok, I get all those things but I killed Thanatos because he killed hundreds of other people” Ares shot to him.

“ Well, If you kill one killer the numbers of killers won’t go down” Zeus shot back.

“ Dad get out of my house now” Ares told him.

“ Fine but you are put on leave for one month with pay” Zeus said while exiting Ares home. Ares raged. He punched and screamed at the wall . The wall had a hole in it. When he picked his fist up it was bleeding. Ares went to take a shower. While he was in it he thought about Aphrodite. 

_Her beautiful face, her full lips and_ her husband. _“ What am I doing with her”_ He thought. _“ She’s married ( but not happily)”_ The voice in the back of his head told him. _“ But I can’t be a homewrecker ( Afro wants out of the home though)”_ He argued with himself during the whole shower. When he got out he looked a mess. So Ares freshened himself up. He put on a nice pair of black pants, a white button up with a red silk tie. He attempted to tame his hair and it worked (kinda). He put on a pair of black vans and left his house. On the way out he thought about texting Aphrodite, _“ But you don’t have her number idiot”._ He got in his black ram truck and drove off. Ands left his apple to rot in his home because he didn’t finish it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Aphrodite woke up to the loud banging in her basement. “ Hopefully the neighbors don’t hear that” She thought. She took a shower but the banging didn’t stop. When she got out she put on a pair of white jeans, a golden blouse and some blue sandals. Aphrodite went to her basement. Hephaestus was banging some metal against his anvil.   
“Hephaestus what are you doing down here” Aphrodite yelled at him. He stopped and looked up at her.  
“ What are you doing down here Aphrodite” Hephaestus asked her.  
“ I came to see what that banging was, Hephaestus what are you doing” She asked.  
“ Why do you care Aphrodite” He asks while turning away. She hated the way he said her name.   
“ I care because I hate waking up to whatever you were doing” Aphrodite scolded him.  
“Well why don’t you go off with that boy from last night then. He seemed like good company for you” Hephaestus spat at her. Aphrodite winced at that.  
“ H-how did you know t-that,” She grimaced.  
“Well one because you didn’t come home until 2am, two because I heard you talking to some boy outside this morning three because I can see the guilt on your face Madam Aphrodite” He teased at her.  
“ Well, I wouldn’t have the go out with other men if you would acknowledge me for once in your life” She screamed at him and stormed off.  
“ LIttle ignorant kid,” Hephaestus sighed at him.  
“ GO FLOAT YOURSELF” She yelled at him.  
Aphrodite ran outside the house and into the her car and screamed. “ I’m SO tired off him, He just UGH” Aphrodite pulled out her phone and texted Ares.   
When they meet at the park Aphrodite saw Ares. “ He looks gorgeous today can a man look gorgeous if one can’t than he can be the first one”  
Ares POV  
When Ares got to the park he sat on a bench near the fountain. He got a triple chocolate swirl three scoops for Aphrodite and he got a large cookies and cream milkshake with extra ice cream. When he looked up from being on his phone he saw her. A goddess in his mortal eyes. Aphrodite looked amazing with her golden blouse fluttering in the wind like his heart. The sun was placed behind and made it look like she glowed.  
“Hi Air, how was your morning/afternoon” Aphrodite greeted nicely.  
“ H-hey, I’m g-good how are you doing” Ares sputtered out flustered.  
Aphrodite laughed at his nervousness “ You seem flustered, are you ok” She bent over as she said this so Ares could see inside her shirt.  
“ I-i’m ok d-don’t worry about me let’s get going” He stood up “Shall we” .  
They started off.   
“So Ares, You seem angry” Aphrodite looked up at him.  
“ My dad came to my house this morning. He told me to stop seeing you and that Hephaestus is a major engineer in his company and the military. Blah Blah Blah” Ares told her.  
“ So are you gonna listen to him” She asked nervously.  
“ No you're irresistible and if your husband tries to take you from me. I’ll fight for you” He told her. “ Well what about you, You seem as angry as I am”  
“ I’m also angry, Hephaestus was banging something against his anvil in the basement and it woke me up. Then he was yelling at me about you and called me a kid. I told him to go float himself”   
“ Ha go float yourself. That’s funny” He laughed out.  
They walked out of the park and went to the mall.   
“ Don’t you think it’s funny that they have a mall next to a “don’t hurt nature” park” Aphrodite said.  
“ Yea it’s ironic” Ares said. “ Aphrodite, do you have any siblings”  
“ No, my mother Dione never told me about any siblings and I don’t know my father. I think he left for another woman and her children. I didn’t know his name. Then I met Hephaestus. He was sweet and had a lot of money. My mom wanted him for the money. I fell in love with him. Then we got married. I wanted kids. He wanted more money. My mother died before I could show her Hephaestus’ true nature. H-h-he” Aphrodite started tearing up “ He yelled and threw things and me during fights. I want to divorce him but I can’t”  
“ Why not” Ares asked in concern.  
“ Because I’ll have nowhere to live. He pays all the bills. If I left he would cut me off. He even took my mother’s life insurance money. I’d have nothing without him.” Aphrodite started breaking down as she said this.  
“No you won’t” Ares started.  
“ What do you mean. Yes I will. I’ll have nothing” She cried.  
“ I have the best lawyer in the country. Army remember. I’ll get your mother’s money back and help you pay off bills” Ares promised.  
“You’d do that for me Ares” Aphrodite asked.  
“ Yea of course I would” Ares smiled down at her as he said this.  
Aphrodite’s POV  
She knew that she was gonna regret this but she kissed him.  
“ I-i kissed him. I really kissed him. I still kissing him and WHOA he is a good kisser. A really good kisser. W-what n-no he pulling away NOOOOOO” Aphrodite’s thoughts screamed at her.  
Ares POV  
Aphrodite is leaning toward him. But before he could stop her she kissed him. To him her lips tasted like the sweetest honey and the richest chocolate. It was heavenly. It was like kissing a goddess.  
“ I can’t believe I’m doing this. She’s married. ( But she started it) I know but HOLY ZEUS This is good ( Told you) But I gotta pull away” He thought.  
Ares fought with himself to pull away from the goddess and he won.  
When he was gone, Aphrodite still stood on her toes with her eyes closed.  
“ I-i’m s-s-sorry I didn’t mean too, I just got caught up in the moment” She babbled out.  
“ Hey don’t apologize I didn’t mind it” Are told her.  
“ But you pulled away I thought you didn’t want too” Aphrodite whimpered.  
“ People were starting to stare at us. Maybe we should go someplace else to talk about it huh,” He offered.  
“ Yea but can we go to your place, He whose name shall not be spoken is still at mine” She advised.  
“ Yea sure. Did you take your car here or something” He asked.  
“ Yea, I’ll follow you there” Aphrodite said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Aphrodite woke up to the loud banging in her basement.

 _“ Hopefully the neighbors don’t hear that”_ She thought. She took a shower but the banging didn’t stop. When she got out she put on a pair of white jeans, a golden blouse and some blue sandals. Aphrodite went to her basement. Hephaestus was banging some metal against his anvil.

“Hephaestus what are you doing down here” Aphrodite yelled at him. He stopped and looked up at her.

“ What are you doing down here Aphrodite” Hephaestus asked her.

“ I came to see what that banging was, Hephaestus what are you doing” She asked.

“ Why do you care Aphrodite” He asks while turning away. She hated the way he said her name.

“ I care because I hate waking up to whatever you were doing” Aphrodite scolded him.

“Well why don’t you go off with that boy from last night then. He seemed like good company for you” Hephaestus spat at her. Aphrodite winced at that.

“ H-how did you know t-that,” She grimaced.

“Well one because you didn’t come home until 2am, two because I heard you talking to some boy outside this morning three because I can see the guilt on your face Madam Aphrodite” He teased at her.

“ Well, I wouldn’t have the go out with other men if you would acknowledge me for once in your life” She screamed at him and stormed off.

“LIttle ignorant kid,” Hephaestus sighed at him.

“ **GO FLOAT YOURSELF** ” She yelled at him.

Aphrodite ran outside the house and into the her car and screamed. _“ I’m SO tired off him, He just UGH”_ Aphrodite pulled out her phone and texted Ares.

"Air"

"Is this Afro"

" Yeah Can we meet up at the park"

" Yeah Sure at the fountain"

" Ok"

" And bring ice cream"

"Chocolate please"

" Sure thing"

When they meet at the park Aphrodite saw Ares. _“ He looks gorgeous today can a man look gorgeous if one can’t than he can be the first one”_

Ares POV 

When Ares got to the park he sat on a bench near the fountain. He got a triple chocolate swirl three scoops for Aphrodite and he got a large cookies and cream milkshake with extra ice cream. When he looked up from being on his phone he saw her. A goddess in his mortal eyes. Aphrodite looked amazing with her golden blouse fluttering in the wind like his heart. The sun was placed behind and made it look like she glowed.

“Hi Air, how was your morning/afternoon”  Aphrodite greeted nicely.

“ H-hey, I’m g-good how are you doing”  Ares sputtered out flustered.

Aphrodite laughed at his nervousness “ You seem flustered, are you ok” She bent over as she said this so Ares could see inside her shirt.

“ I-i’m ok d-don’t worry about me let’s get going” He stood up “Shall we” .

They started off.

“So Ares, You seem angry” Aphrodite looked up at him.

“ My dad came to my house this morning. He told me to stop seeing you and that Hephaestus is a major engineer in his company and the military. Blah Blah Blah” Ares told her.

“ So are you gonna listen to him” She asked nervously.

“ No you're irresistible and if your husband tries to take you from me. I’ll fight for you” He told her. “ Well what about you, You seem as angry as I am”

“ I’m also angry, Hephaestus was banging something against his anvil in the basement and it woke me up. Then he was yelling at me about you and called me a kid. I told him to go float himself”

“ Ha go float yourself.  That’s funny” He laughed out.

They walked out of the park and went to the mall.

“ Don’t you think it’s funny that they have a mall next to a “don’t hurt nature” park” Aphrodite said.

“ Yea it’s ironic” Ares said. “ Aphrodite, do you have any siblings”

“ No, my mother Dione never told me about any siblings and I don’t know my father. I think he left for another woman and her children. I didn’t know his name. Then I met Hephaestus. He was sweet and had a lot of money. My mom wanted him for the money. I fell in love with him. Then we got married. I wanted kids. He wanted more money. My  mother died before I could show her Hephaestus’ true nature. H-h-he” Aphrodite started tearing up “ He yelled and threw things and me during fights. I want to divorce him but I can’t”

“ Why not” Ares asked in concern.

“ Because I’ll have nowhere to live. He pays all the bills. If I left he would cut me off. He even took my mother’s life insurance money. I’d have nothing without him.” Aphrodite started breaking down as she said this.

“No you won’t” Ares started.

“ What do you mean. Yes I will. I’ll have nothing” She cried.

“ I have the best lawyer in the country. Army remember. I’ll get your mother’s money back and help you pay off bills” Ares promised.

“You’d do that for me Ares” Aphrodite asked.

“ Yea of course I would” Ares smiled down at her as he said this.

Aphrodite’s POV 

She knew that she was gonna regret this but she kissed him.

 _“ I-i kissed him. I really kissed him. I still kissing him and WHOA he is a good kisser. A really good kisser. W-what n-no he pulling away NOOOOOO”_ Aphrodite’s thoughts screamed at her.

Ares POV

Aphrodite is leaning toward him. But before he could stop her she kissed him. To him her lips tasted like the sweetest honey and the richest chocolate. It was heavenly. It was like kissing a goddess.

 _“ I can’t believe I’m doing this. She’s married. ( But she started it) I know but HOLY ZEUS This is good ( Told you) But I gotta pull away”_ He thought.

Ares fought with himself to pull away from the goddess and he won.

When he was gone, Aphrodite still stood on her toes with her eyes closed.

“ I-i’m s-s-sorry I didn’t mean too, I just got caught up in the moment” She babbled out.

“ Hey don’t apologize I didn’t mind it” Are told her.

“ But you pulled away I thought you didn’t want too” Aphrodite whimpered.

“ People were starting to stare at us. Maybe we should go someplace else to talk about it huh,” He offered.

“ Yea but can we go to your place, He whose name shall not be spoken is still at mine” She advised.

“ Yea sure. Did you take your car here or something” He asked.

“ Yea, I’ll follow you there” Aphrodite said.


	5. Chapter 5

Aphrodite and Ares got out of their cars at Ares’ apartment building. They went up the stairs and to his place. He opened the door.

“Welcome to the Temple” Ares bloated.

She must off expected something different because she gasped at the sight of his apartment.

“What , Is something wrong” He asked.

“ No no I just expected something different” Aphrodite assured him.

“ Oh well make yourself at home I’ll grab us something to drink. Do you like Nectar” Ares asked while standing in a weird position.

“ Yeah I do” She laughed.

“ Good cause that’s all I got” He said walking into the kitchen. He brought out two wine glasses and a bottle of cold Nectar.

“ So would you like to put on a movie” He asked while pouring the drink.

“ Yeah sure what do you have” Aphrodite asked taking a sip.

“ Well I have-” He was cut off by Aphrodite’s lips on his.

“ OH GODS I’m in Olympus. This is SO HEAVENLY”  He thought.

They placed their glasses on the coffee table and Ares climbed on top of her laying down on the couch. He sat up and pulled her on his lap their lips never leaving each the others. She grinded against him. She felt his hard on pushing onto ger clit. She moaned into his mouth. Ares slid his hands up Aphrodite's shirt. He grabbed her breasts. She moaned even louder. They stayed like that grinding against each other until Aphrodite pulled away. She got off his lap and took a drink of the Nectar.

“Afro, Are you ok” Ares asked concerned.

“ No I’m unsure” Aphrodite said while she started crying. Ares went to comfort her but she got off the couch.  
“I want to be with you but I’m still married to Hephaestus and I hate him.”

“ Aphrodite, I want to be with you too. You can get a divorce and we can be together” Ares told her.

“ But it’s not that simple. Even if I divorce him and I will, He will still hunt us down and we’ll never be happy together” Aphrodite cried out.

“ Aphrodite, Aphrodite” Ares took her in a hug and vowed to her “I will do everything in my power to get you away from him. I’ll find a way to get your mother’s money back from him. I told you this. I care for you. I LOVE you, Aphrodite Beauty  Urania”.

She couldn’t believe it. He said the three godly words.   Hephaestus never said them to her, only her to him but now she didn’t feel any love for that man. Only  the one before her looking down at her with loving eyes. She leaned up and kissed him.

“ Only him, only him”  Aphrodite thought while she made out with him. She pulled away from him and sighed, “ Maybe we should watch a movie now huh” She exasperated.

Ares whined after he released her lips weren't on his. He reached out to her and gave her a hug, “ Yea maybe we should” He said. He got off the couch and went to put in a movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Ares woke up to Aphrodite laying on his chest. He smiled down at her as she shifted on him. He tried to get up to go cook breakfast but Aphrodite whimpered at his slightest movement.

“Afro, get off me” He told her. He knew that she was awake.

“Stop pretending to be sleep” He grumbled playfully at her.

“I don wanna” She purred at him.

“ I got to cook food” Ares laughed a her.

“ Food!” She perked up immediately and got off him.

“ You can go wash up if you bought a pair of clothes” He told her as he got up and  stretched .

“ I actually brought a bag of clothes because I was planning to leave home for a few days” Aphrodite told him grabbing her keys. “ I grab them and I’ll be back”. Aphrodite went outside to her car.  

Someone was watching them  
When she got outside she got her stuff out her car and she heard a riesling in the bushes. She looked around and saw an all black car with tinted windows across  the lot. “ Hmm that’s strange” She thought. She locked her car and went back inside.  
        The person inside the car took a picture of Aphrodite leaving and going back inside Ares’ apartment building.

“ That whore” The agent whispered “ I still can’t believe that she left Hephaestus I mean he's rich and all and he’s cared for her when her mother died”.

“Shut up alright Hephaestus isn’t all that great. We’re here to watch them not criticize why Aphrodite left the boss,” The other agent cut him off. “But you're right she is a whore”.

Aphrodite went back into Ares’ apartment and saw him cooking. He was swaying his hips whistling  When you love someone.  To her he was irritatingly cute.

“Hey Air I saw a weird black car outside. Is it normally here,” She asked.

“Black car,” He said looking up from the eggs cooking on the stove, “Yea across the street the store there. The owner parks his car in our parking lot,” He answered her smiling.

“O-ok I'm gonna go get in the shower,” She told him grabbing some clothes out of her bag. Ares turned around to say ok and he saw Aphrodite pulling some red panties out of her bag. He turned beet red.

He quickly turned around and said “Ok it's the last door on the left”.


	7. Chapter 7

Aphrodite went to grab her clothes out of her MK tote bag. She grabs a crown & ivy™ Dot T-shirt and a pair of peach pants. She went to grab her red silk panties when she looked up slightly and saw Ares looking over at her. He saw her panties and turned the color of them.

“Ok it's the last door on the left,” she heard him stutter out. Aphrodite hummed an OK and left for the bathroom. When she got in the shower she thought about how cute Ares looked all embarrassed and red just over a pair of panties. She finished washing and got out the shower. She got dressed and went to the dining room where breakfast awaited. It wasn't really a dining room just an island in the middle of the kitchen fit for three people. Ares sat there still in his night wear crunching on a piece of bacon.

“Hey, have you ever been to Aquaworld in Hersonissos,” He asked walking over to her. She noticed that he had no pants on and that he had quite the package. Aphrodite stared at it for a good 30 seconds. Ares was oblivious to her staring.

Aphrodite regained herself and went “Huh what”.

“ I said have you ever been to Aquaworld in Hersonissos.” He told her again smiling with the brightest smile in all of Greece.

“No I've never been, why” She asked grabbing a link of sausage. She took a bite and moaned at how good it tasted.

“You made this,” She asked unconvinced that he made it.

“Yea, my mom taught me how to cook when I was younger. It's good right, it's lamb. My mother's favorite recipe, Lamb Links” He put his hand up like he was advertising the food. “Anyway would you like to go to the aquarium with me. My uncle runs it and the dock next to it” Ares grinned to her.

“ Yea I’d love to but you might want to put so clothes in because I don't want other women out to kill me because I have you,” Aphrodite told him as she walked into his body. Ares wrapped his arms around her and she looked up and went on her toes to kiss him.

* * *

Ares put on washed teal ombre poplin button up and a pair of white pants with teal fade to white Vans.

They getting in Ares’ burgundy red Ford GT.

“So Aphrodite,” He said as he started up the car. It growled like a minotaur. “What music would you like to listen to babe,” He questioned.

“U-uh umm I know Apollo's new album Grape Vine please,” Aphrodite told him.

“Apollo, my distant cousin” Ares mumbled out, “He is so cocky. Oh I'm Apollo I have twenty girls at me at a time. I'm rich, I have dad's respect and music career la la la,” Ares mocked his step cousin.

“Wow I didn't know you were related to Apollo. How?” she questioned.

“He is Artemis's cousin so my step cousin. Ta-Da,” He grumbled driving towards the aquarium. He stopped talking about him and turned on the radio.

“I can't live without my knowledge and skills to work the mic”  Apollo sung on the radio. Aphrodite tapped her fingers to the song. By the time the fourth song was over they arrived at the aquarium.


	8. Chapter 8

     “So this is Aquaworld run by my uncle (also my favorite one) Poseidon. I swear to you when I say this he acts like he owns all of the oceans and commands the waters. That's what makes him amazing.” Ares said as he pushed the car. He got out before Aphrodite and opens the door for her.

“Why thank you Sir Ares,” She thanked him while getting out of the car. Ares locked his car and walked up the docks holding Aphrodite’s hand. They both blushed like teenagers in their first date. When Ares open the door he was attacked by Poseidon’s son Atlas.

“Older cousin,” Atlas screamed as he squeezed Ares.

"ATLAS” Ares yelled picking him up and hugging Atlas tightly, “How have you been little dude”. Ares set him down in the floor and patted the ten year old's head.

“I've been great. I saw my mom for the first time a few days ago and she flirted with Dad but Dad has Daddy and I don't like my mom she's seems mean,” Atlas rambled. Ares frowned at the thought of Amphitrite the boy’s mother.

“Ok Atlas I would like to introduce you to Aphrodite, my girlfriend” Ares cut to boy off.

“Hi I'm Atlas but you know that already. I'm Ares’ little cousin but I'm more like a little brother to him. He said so himself,” Atlas silver-tongued out at her. From what she could tell Atlas was a normal kid for his age. He had silver blonde hair and crystal eyes. He was talking to Ares so fast she could barely understand what he was saying.

“Daddy wants to see you Airplane. He thought you were coming today. Let's go. He's in his office.” Atlas lead them there tugging on Ares’ arm. Ares laughed at the little boys antics and copies him tugging and pulling on Aphrodite's arm. She smiles and laughs along with the two boys.

***

  When they got to Poseidon's office his door was wide open and he was resting feet up on his desk.

“Daddy Daddy Ares is here Daddy wake up,” The little boy yelled playfully at his father.

“I'm up I'm up,” Poseidon said picking up his son and putting him on his lap. He greeted Ares and Aphrodite, “Well hello my favorite young man”.

“I thought I was Daddy,” Atlas pouted at his father.

“You are I'm just joking,” He laughed at his son. “So Ares are you going to introduce me to the pretty young lady or am I going to have to do it huh,” Poseidon said.

“Oh well this is Aphrodite my girlfriend,” Ares fumbled out. He blushed hard at the word.

“Well Ms Aphrodite you will keep him for a while. He never blushed this hard at the word girlfriend when introducing one of his friends,” Poseidon laughed out. Now Aphrodite blushed.

“Well down to business. Why have you come to my attention young man," He asked Ares.

“Well Uncle Aphrodite here was never been to this aquarium so as a date brought her here,” Ares told his uncle.

“Ok that makes sense. Well have fun and if you need anything contact me or my husband,” Poseidon said.

“Ok thank you uncle and if you see Oceanus tell him I said hi,” Ares added.

“You know my husband he'll find you and say hi. Atlas would you like to go with them,” Poseidon asked his son.

“Can I go with Ares and Aphrodite pleeeease,” The boy begged.  
Ares looked at Aphrodite.

“Yeah It wouldn't hurt to have a tour guide right,” Aphrodite confessed.

“YAY,” The boy screamed and ran to Aphrodite and gave her a hug. She wasn't expecting the hug but nonetheless she hugged the boy back.

“She's a keeper,” Poseidon whispered into Ares’ ear.

***

Ares, Aphrodite and Atlas were in the part of the aquarium where the seahorse and octopuses are.

“I love seahorses. They are so cool. They go galloping all around the tanks,” Atlas demonstrated the seahorse’s moment. Ares and Aphrodite were side by side holding hands watching Atlas play around the seahorse tanks.

“So babe how do you enjoy the aquarium,” Ares asked her fiddling with their fingers.

“I love it. I've never been to one and it's so amazing. It even better with our tour guide leading us,” She smiled when Atlas looked at them.

_"Attention customers the shark exhibit is opening now for three hours. “_ _Please get your tickets and ticket stands and join us at the shark tank_ _behind to squid tanks. Thank You and enjoy The God Of The Sea's_ _Aquaworld"._

“SHARK TANKS PLEASE ARES LET'S GO TO THEM” Aphrodite screamed at  
him.

“Yeah let's go get some tickets,” Ares said as they walked to the ticket stand. They went to the stand and saw that it was super long

“Cousin I think we can skip the line since my daddy owns the place right,” Atlas said innocently.

“We can’t. We have to wait in line like everyone else. Just because Uncle  Poseidon runs the place doesn't mean we can skip,” Ares addressed.

“Ok,” The boy looked down but quickly looked back up at something.

“DAD,” Atlas yelled. He ran over to his father Oceanus.

“Hey what's up kid,” Oceanus groaned as his son crashed into him.

“Hi Dad where have you been,” Atlas asked his father.

“Oh just getting ready for the SHARK DIVING,” He told his son picking him up and putting him on his shoulders.

“You're diving today,” The boy questioned his Dad.

"I sure am," Oceanus told his son.

“ Now you now that you're too old for that Oceanus,” Ares said as he went up to hug his other uncle.

“I'm not that old kid,” He brought the young man into a hug. “How ya been Ares. Heard your father still being a dick huh,” Oceanus asked Ares.

“Honey don't use such words around our son,” Poseidon laughed as he walked up to give his husband a kiss.

“Ew, Daddy and Dad kissed gross,” Atlas smiled and teased at his fathers. 

“I'm sorry boyo. I have to kiss Daddy or he’ll feel left out right,” Oceanus  told his son. “So Ares you didn't answer my questio-, Hi my name is  Oceanus this young man's step uncle.” He extended his hand out to  shake her as he introduced himself to Aphrodite.

“Oh I'm Aphrodite, Ares’ girlfriend.” She blushed out.

“Oh my bachelor of a nephew has a relationship with a woman long term. That's surprising.” Oceanus informed.

“Look I know I've done some regrettable things in the past but that's over now. I have a fresh start with Aphrodite and I love her.” Ares confessed. Aphrodite went as red as a rose at the phrase.

“Whoa I was joking but if you really do continue to. Grow up, have kids, be a man. You got this Ares.” Oceanus marvelled.

“Ok now we have a shark diving show to go to right. Let us go,” Oceanus said as He, Poseidon, Atlas, Ares and Aphrodite walked towards the shark tank.

***

   “Now don't get yourself killed Oceanus. Don't want our son fatherless,” Poseidon told Oceanus as he buckled him up in diving gear.

“He won't be dear. He'll have you won't he,” Oceanus joked.

“You know what I meant you doof,” He hit his husband on the head and kissed him as he walked off.

“How did I get lucky with such a man,” Oceanus thought out loud. Oceanus placed his back towards the tank and fell in.

***

   Poseidon put his hand on the tank as he saw his husband fall in. Atlas held his father's hand as his dad placed his hand on his daddy’s from the other side of the tank. Oceanus swam over put his hands on his family's through the tank. 

“He gonna be okay Daddy,” Atlas tried to reassure his daddy.

“I know. I'm still get scared of these things,” Poseidon told his son. Aphrodite watched to interaction between the male family. She couldn't get over how right it looked. Two men and a little boy.

“Ares, what did Atlas’ mother look like,” She asked not meaning to pry. 

“She was tall had blond hair and always drunk coffee when she was  pregnant with Atlas,” Ares said.

“Who is Atlas’ biological father,” She asked again. 

“Oceanus. He meet Poseidon at a meeting for the docks. He claimed that  he fell in love with him at first sight. He spent three years working to get  Poseidon's love. But the truth is Poseidon loved him when he first saw  him. Poseidon said he saw Oceanus’ soul flicker in his eyes when he  looked into them. Love at first sight. I believe their story, it is the best  thing that can happen to a person” Ares told her.  

As he told her this she looked that Poseidon holding his son’s hand while looking at his husband swim around with the sharks.

 “Did you see that in me,” Aphrodite asked him. She looked into his forest green eyes and saw them flicker. 

“I still do. Just like Poseidon,” He told her. Ares bent down and kissed her.  And there were fireworks going off in both of their brains.

“I think for the decently of ourselves, we should go back to your apartment,” Aphrodite croaked out. All Ares did was nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute right huh no ok
> 
> *go to sit in a corner*  
> Leave Kudos and Comments


End file.
